As it is known, dental implantation allows implanting one or more reconstructed teeth in place of missing teeth, obtaining a result that is often excellent from the aesthetic point of view, since the reconstructed teeth virtually cannot be made out from original healthy teeth.
A set for dental implant comprises a reconstructed tooth and an implant, that is, a sort of pin, intended to be implanted in the bone of the mandibular body or of the maxillary body, protruding from the gum at the vacant seat of the missing tooth, to allow fixing the reconstructed tooth.
It is understood that the implant arrangement (position of the axis thereof, inclination, etc.) has a fundamental importance, as it must be introduced in the bone keeping into due account the shape thereof and avoiding interference with interested anatomical structures.
For this reason, before implanting the implant, a hole is made in the bone wherein the implant, generally self-threading, is then inserted.
The hole is made by a miller guided by a guiding template which generally couples with shape coupling to the teeth adjacent the vacant seat and is provided with guiding holes suitably positioned on the template and suitably inclined.
As it can be understood, the manufacturing of the guiding template provided with the holes takes on a fundamental role.
Several known methods exist for making guiding templates for dental implantation.
Some of these are for example described in documents WO 95/28688 and EP-A1-1486900.
However, such methods exhibit some drawbacks, due to their execution complexity, to particularly long execution times or to the often high execution cost.